


he who kills it becomes it

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eh it looooosely fits, Gen, Minor Violence, Monster - Freeform, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2019, and just the beginning, dnd, he who kills the beast becomes the beast, its just kind of a very short summary of the au, monster!Danny - Freeform, phanniemay 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Bad news if you kill a beast your parents are trying to hunt.





	he who kills it becomes it

Creatures haunt, creatures of pale that hunts in the darkness, with toxic green eyes that paralyze. None can defeat them... because they is a legend. At least, that’s what young Danny and his sister, Jasmine, believe in opposition to their parents. 

Even in a world of curses and dragons, a one off beast only his parents saw seem more likely the product of some medicine gone awry, or a witch’s summoned illusion. There are records of every creature, yet this fabled one has none— and yet his parents  _ insist _ it is a dangerous threat to all, a spirit devouring souls to bring the end of all with no  _ after.  _

“We will defeat the beast,” his parents caw, raising swords above their heads, preaching a crackpot prophecy as they attempt to summon holy spirits while excising the creature in some bastardized combination of holy and dark magic. 

Abominations crawling from the Fenton’s small house is a common thing; every village has excised them, based on varying grounds of annoyance to terror. 

 

xXx

 

One day, a stray cut occurs; merely a nick. 

Danny doesn’t notice that his blood flicks into an old, chalked summoning circle; the things cover the house. 

A candle light flickers to life, a poisonous green. 

 

xXx

 

_ The phantom beast _ appears that night, jaws glowing with green energy. It looms over Danny’s bed. He wakes to its heavy yet calm breathing. 

Looking into its eyes, something says,  _ this is meant to be. This will be. This has always been.  _

His blue eyes catch a bit of the noxious green in them, and do not let it go. It shimmers within.

Danny grabs a sword and stabs the thing in the throat, terrified. 

 

xXx

 

His parents rejoice, of course. They state that this is proof their bloodline will eradicate the beasts. 

Danny worries. He still sees the green blood on his hands.

…

In fact, his hands look sharper, if anything.

He pays no mind. 

 

xXx

 

Danny starts paying mind when he wakes up to find his eyes a swirling vortex of blue and green. 

Still, he doesn’t know what to do; a trip to a witch or healer is a long way, and he doesn’t want to tell his parents. 

 

xXx

 

Danny wakes with fangs.

He leaves for the closest witch. 

 

xXx

 

Danny had actually been friends with Samantha for some time, and thus he decided to trust the reclusive young witch with his issue. 

With a pitying look, all she can offer him is a sad, “he who kills it becomes it,” and a place to stay. She promises to attempt to let him keep his mind, but she can do not for his physical form. 

 

xXx

 

Danny has killed the beast. 

And thus, he becomes the beast. 

 


End file.
